Sailing Through Changing Tides
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: Killian is overcome with fear and anxiety due to the impending birth of his son. He is comforted in a dream by an unexpected visitor. [Captain Swan, family feels, oneshot]


The thrumming of the ceiling fan circling above usually lulled Killian to sleep at night as he held Emma tightly in his arms, but this night it mocked him, along with the tortuous ticking sound of the clock on the opposite wall. He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and felt himself getting more and more agitated by the sounds in the room. He was hot, but he didn't want to move from his place beneath the covers. Emma had finally fallen asleep and he didn't want to disturb her. But, that damnable clock kept ticking and the ceiling fan squeaked and the room was incredibly stuffy and everything in his life was suffocating and he just had to get out of that room. _Now._

Killian rose in bed, easing Emma off of him and laying her down gently on her pillow. His eyes scanned her beautiful body and stopped at her protruding belly. He placed a shaky hand against her round stomach, fondly rubbing back and forth as he let out a nervous sigh. She was due any day now, and that was another reason he just had to get out of that room.

He slipped out of bed and padded to their closet. At least three-fourths of the clothing inside was Emma's, but she's _generously _left him a few shelves in the corner. He grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on along with a crinkled shirt on the floor before quietly exiting their room.

On his way down the hall, he passed by the nursery and paused. He wanted to keep going, but he was drawn back inside the cozy, well-decorated room. The walls were painted light blue and adorned with a few pictures of sailboats. The toy chest in the corner was already overflowing with gifts they'd bought for their impending little one, and the bookshelf in the corner was stoked and waiting for the curious hands of a toddler. Killian looked around the room with anticipation that quickly turned to panic before he exited the nursery and made a mad dash for the door.

He slipped on a pair of boots and ran outside, not bothering with a jacket. The cool night air bit his skin and made him feel alive as he began running towards the docks. The wind rushed past him and the ground beneath his feet felt soft despite it being concrete. He ran through town until he arrived, out of breath, at the docks. _Home._ He strolled down towards the end of the dock and took a seat, allowing his legs to dangle over the edge as he lay back.

He took a deep breath and felt completely at ease. The only sounds around were the crashing noises of waves rolling in and out of the shore. The stars above seemed brighter than normal and he was reminded of nights long ago when he would lay out on the deck of the Jolly, his only company at night was the blanket of stars above him, and part of him missed that. Not the pain, not the loneliness, but the freedom. With Liam and Milah gone, there was no around that depended on him, unless one was to count the crew, which Killian didn't. No one that depended on him meant there was no one to let down.

He had Emma now, but Swan never needed to depend on him, not really. She was a fierce and independent woman who was more than capable of taking care of herself, and she was always happy to remind Killian of that. But a baby. That little lad growing in Emma's belly would depend on him to be a good father, a good man. His boy needed someone to protect him and care for him and teach him and Killian just wasn't sure that he was up to the task. He'd let down so many people in his life, and he just couldn't bear the thought of failing his own son.

Killian let out a sigh and breathed in the fresh, sea air, feeling his eyes slowly droop shut as the ocean soothed his aching heart.

"_Ehem," someone coughed behind him, disturbing Killian from his thoughts. He sat up on the dock and turned around, looking up in disbelief at the familiar face. "Liam?" _

_The man let out a chuckle and smoothed over his pristine naval uniform, "Aye, and I'm dashing as ever. You don't look too bad yourself, little brother," he chimed confidently._

_Killian stood and took a cautious step forward. He reached out and placed his shaking right hand on the man's shoulder, smiling when he was met with a solid, real body. _

_Liam rolled his eyes and pulled Killian into a tight hug, ruffling up his already messy hair before he ended the embrace. _

_Killian gave a teasing groan as he flattened his hair. "How are you here? What's going on?"_

"_Worry not of that, Killian," Liam began as he sat down where Killian had before. Liam swung his legs over the edge of the dock as he patted the wooden planks beside him, gesturing for his brother to join him. _

_Killian sat down beside him and stared out toward the sea, waiting for Liam to explain._

"_Are you nervous?" Liam asked as he too looked out, admiring the way the moonlight illuminated the water._

_Killian turned toward his brother in question before he whispered. "A little, I guess. We haven't spoken in over three centuries."_

_Liam let out a hardy laugh before he clapped Killian on the shoulder and nudged his side. "Not about me. About your boy. Emma's due any day now." _

_Killian shook his head in confusion. "How do you know about that? How are you here?"_

"_I'm your brother. It's my job to keep an eye on you," he responded simply as he gazed up at the sky. "I've missed these," he noted as he nodded up toward the stars. _

"_I would feel much better about all of this if you were around to help," Killian mumbled as he picked at the wooden plank beside him his hook, refusing to look at Liam._

_Liam rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm here now," he retorted. _

"_I've made a mess of things," Killian said as he waved his hook before him in explanation. "I failed you. I failed Milah. What if I—"_

"_You won't," Liam interrupted as he placed his arm around his brother's shoulder and gave him a tight hug. "You've failed no one, and you already love that lad so much. He'll be lucky to have a father like you."_

_Killian nodded, more out of politeness than agreement. _

"_You don't believe me, do you? You never had much of a poker face," Liam continued as he stared down at Killian, his eyebrows knit in disappointment. _

_Killian huffed in annoyance. "I was fine at poker; you're the one who cheated."_

"_Says the man who cheats at dice," Liam countered before pausing when he caught the look of disbelief on Killian's face. "I told you, I've been keeping an eye on you, little brother. Now stop being such a mope. You're a good man, a hero, and I know you'll be a fine father."_

_Killian smiled proudly at his brother's words, straightening his shoulders a tad at the compliments. Maybe if Liam believed in him, he wouldn't muck it up too badly. After all, Liam had always been a good judge of character. _

"_Thanks, Liam. I've really missed you," Killian responded sincerely._

_Liam nodded before giving him a sad smile. "And I've missed you, but I'm afraid this visit is only brief. I can't stay here, and you have a pregnant wife to go join," he said as he stood up and dusted off his uniform._

_Killian jumped up and placed his hand on Liam's shoulder. "Please, brother, don't go. You're going to be an uncle. Stay here with me, with us—your family," he begged as he stared at Liam pleadingly._

_Liam pulled Killian into a tight hug, whispering into his ear, "You'll be fine, little brother. I've yet to see you fail," before he turned to leave. He walked to end of the docks before disappearing from sight, leaving Killian alone, again. _

"Liam!" Killian shouted as he opened his eyes. He raised his hand over his eyes to block out the bright sun as he caught his breath. The sun warmed his skin as he groggily sat up and stretched his aching muscles. Falling asleep on the wooden dock had been a bad idea.

He stood up reluctantly and began walking home. His dream had reopened an old wound in his heart, the loss of his brother, but it had also made him feel better, far more at ease. If Liam believed in him, even in a dream, then surely Killian could be a good father.

Just as he turned the corner onto Storybrooke's main street, he heard his father-in-law yelling his name.

"Killian! Killian, there you are. I've been looking for you all over," he shouted as he stood before Killian, attempting to catch his breath. He'd obviously been _running_ all over.

"Emma's water broke. She's at the hospital now," David explained as he grabbed Killian by the wrist and went to tug him along, but Killian stayed frozen in place, replaying his dream from last night over in his head.

David looked at him with worry, knowing exacting how scared his friend must have been. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

Killian nodded as a small grin formed on his face. He straightened his shoulders and replied with complete confidence, "Aye. I'm fine. _I'm ready._"


End file.
